Love You Forever'
by Rosa17
Summary: Sequel to Salvation. Next part of the story of Robin Hood and his gang.
1. Chapter 1

'Love you forever' by Rosa17.

Sequel to Salvation

There will some flashbacks in this story to various points in time, which I will define by posting it italics if I can manage it. It may prove to be a bit tense on occasion but I hope I have evened it out with romance/fuzzy bits. This begins about three months after Salvation finished.

Part 1

The man walked through the shadows; the streets were narrow, closer together than the town of Nottingham, known as snickleways and far dirtier and smellier too. He jostled past smaller men and women in his haste to reach his destination. The house in which he finally stood was grand as he expected it to be. The front door was not for him, nor was the back. The man skulked in the shadows, for the remainder of the day and eventually his patience which was not his best attribute paid off, the portly figure he was waiting for slipped out of the servant's door and headed down the street.

He followed him keeping a very close tail on his journey; the portly man entered a church, an imposing building and still the big man watched. He noticed several people exit the building and when he thought it to be all but empty went in.

He was relieved that the building was indeed empty save the lone monk on his knees at before the Alter and stood waiting for him to turn and notice he wasn't alone. This took longer than the big man had time for but eventually the monk moved, turned and immediately noticed and recognised the man who had come to see him.

Tuck walked towards the man he knew, not well but enough to trust, thinking he looked haggard, worn, tortured and whatever he had come to Tuck for could not be good news, especially this far from Nottingham and alone.

"Little John," he said in way of greeting.

John's mouth was in a grim line as he replied, "I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry had trouble uploading this yesterday.

Part 2

Tuck scurried after the large outlaw, feeling safer in the city of York now than he had done walking on his own through the snickleways in which a criminal often lurked and pounced on unsuspecting innocent individuals. They reached the place John had asked him to go on his behalf. It looked dire, dank and grim and the stories of it lived up to its appearance.

"I will see what I can find out my friend, wait for me," Tuck said and John just nodded.

Tuck was gone some time and all manner of thoughts filtered through John's head. What on earth was he going to say when he arrived back in Sherwood? He sighed, now that was not the issue, it would be but until he had news and information he could not do a single thing, but wait.

Tuck did return, he looked as serious as John had over an hour earlier.

"I need to see what else I can discover; can you give me a day? Surely Eli will have some knowledge on this, give me time to see what I can find."

"You think we have time?" asked John.

"I am not sure," shrugged the man of the cloth. "But without extra knowledge what can we do to help?" he shook his head and John's whole body sagged in despair.

Two days passed before Tuck managed to get back to John and relayed all the news he had discovered mainly through eavesdropping but also by asking the odd question on the matter himself.

"It was a blessing Eli wanted to make connections in York and found it necessary to bring the entire household with him," Tuck said to a grave looking John, he then proceeded to tell him almost everything he gleaned, ending up adding. "You have to tell her, she needs to talk to me. I can not repeat it to you, only her. I secured you a horse, it's at The Black Ram Inn, ask for George."

"I do not ride well."

"You need to ride although time is not of the essence it might well change and you need to be back here as soon as it can be arranged. Here," Tuck thrust a few coins in John's hand. "To make the journey easier, faster."

"Thank you," John replied.

"Go be on your way, God's blessing upon your safe return," Tuck said, urging John to go for much needed assistance immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback in italics.

Part 3

_They were amidst the fighting; it had seemed that in the past few hours it had spiralled out of control. Never in his wildest dreams had Robin realised how dangerous it would be. The thrill of the fight in this case was replaced by a new found terror that he hadn't believed existed. Perhaps it had been foolish to run off to the Holy Land to fight, fight for a King he believed in, a cause now he was struggling with as all men believed Jerusalem was their Holy Land too and for the first time he supposed it was._

_There wasn't time to think as the battle raged on he was vaguely aware of Much fighting at his side, his one true comrade and not just in battle, but in life. Eventually the fight ceased and night fell. In their tent, in his lone bed he stopped to think, the horrors of the battles always tormented his dreams, filtering any hope he had of a peaceful nights sleep unless he was so exhausted that sleep just washed over him._

_Tonight though, as he lay in the darkness he thought of her. Marian. They were betrothed to marry or had been, she had despised his decision to run off to battle, here, where he was right now and he was beginning to see that perhaps she was right. He missed her. It wasn't often he admitted that to himself but it had been over two years since he left England. He could still conjure up a picture of her in his mind, a clear concise image and if he dreamt of her she was always beckoning him home. Oh there were girls here, girls and kisses, stolen moments but none compared to her and perhaps would never compare to her, the love he had thrown away, discarded like a broken pot._

The thoughts, the dream shattered as he forced himself awake. It was dark he looked into nothingness and said, not that anyone would hear him. "Marian, love you forever,"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Marian sighed, the blue pool was beginning to thaw, now that March was here there were snowdrops, and one or two bluebells were beginning to grow and soon would bloom round the pool to make the blue even more obvious. She circled the water and made for the shelter, it was still standing but the roof had gone again. Brushing odd fir cones and making sure the bed of leaves were dry she sat, looking out to the water as her mind drifted back………..

_Two years, he had been gone two years today and still she thought of him, not as often anymore, perhaps because today was the anniversary of when he left. Things had changed since Robin left to fight for the King and not for the better. In his house resided a man called Sir Guy of Gisborne, and she wasn't particularly fond of him or the methods he used to control Robin's people. And not just Robin's people, the new Sheriff who had replaced her father was an evil and corrupt man. Her father however wanted them to stay within the laws the new sheriff created after finding out the hard way it did not do to cross his path._

_Why did he go? Why did he leave? And if he had stayed how would things be now? She knew Gisborne wouldn't have his estate that he, Robin would be running it himself and that perhaps she would be there too, running it beside him as a good wife should. Marian left out a frustrated groan, all of her peers even Mabel who if truth be known was as unattractive as they came, a friendly girl with a pleasant disposition though. Perhaps that was what had won the heart of her new husband, Monterrey. Now she Marian was the only one left, the only one without a man. Well she supposed she did have a man but he was thousands of miles away in the Holy Land and no doubt charming all the women and girls he met there, so no she had no man, no one at all. Perhaps it was better this way, to grow up an old maid, no one to break her heart, not having to watch her man risk his life on a daily basis. Not having to pray each waking day that illness or accident would not take any children they might have been blessed with._

_She covered her hand with her heart, it was all well and good trying to convince herself that this was best but the truth was that whatever happened to Robin of Locksley. She would love him forever._


	5. Chapter 5

Wishing you all a Happy Christmas . Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger for Christmas.

Part 5

Much was singing a woeful song to the disgust of Alan and Djaq, when Will alerted them that a rider was heading their way. The singing stopped abruptly and all four went to investigate armed with their knives, sword, axes, bow and arrows.

"It's John," said Alan with a sigh, they watched him tether the horse and he made his way to the gang walking past them into the camp.

"What is wrong?" asked Djaq, sensing immediately something was amiss.

He ignored her question asking one of his own. "Where's Marian?"

Much shrugged and said. "She went for a walk, wanted to be alone. Where have you been we expected you back days ago?"

"We ran into trouble," John replied.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Much said in a panicking tone.

"Well, I'm not being funny but it must be bad kind of trouble 'cause I don't see any sign of Robin and I'm sure you left with him," Alan said.

John glared, sat and took a swig from Much's water bottle. "We wait until Marian gets back. I am only telling the story once."

Time ticked slowly by until Marian appeared looking fresh and relaxed. John inwardly groaned, this was going to be harder than he had imagined all the way back from York. When thinking about what he was going to say had taken his mind of riding the blasted horse.

"Little John!" she exclaimed breaking into a smile, then she looked about the camp. "Where is Robin? Have I missed him? Did he go somewhere?"

John looked uncomfortable as Much said. "Why don't you sit down Little John was just about to tell us where Robin was, weren't you John?"

"I do not want to sit. Where is he? He came back with you did he not?" She asked, looking at him untrustingly.

"Marian, please sit down," John told her.

She looked at first as if she would challenge this but sat as he requested looking at him willing him to tell them where Robin was.

John cleared his throat and said, "Robin is not here, he did not come back with me I came alone. We have to hurry back, all of us."

"To York?" asked Will.

"Yes," said John. "Robin…he is…he is……"

"He is where?" asked Marian in a small but desperate pleading voice. "Tell me where is he?"

"York gaol, he was arrested he is a prisoner there."


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all had a very good Christmas. Thanks for your comments.

Part 6

"This is so not good," Alan said shaking his head.

"How?...Why?...I mean?...How did it happen?" asked Much almost lost for words.

John looked round the gang. Much's reaction was predictable, Marian was silent, and he would wait for an explosion from her which he thought would be bound to burst forthwith at some point in the sorry tale.

"You went to meet your son, how did Robin get arrested?" Will asked.

"I met with my son, Luke and Alice, the passing tradesman was right they were in York, just as he said they would be. It was good to see him again." John paused, obviously reflecting on the meeting with Little little John. Breaking himself back to the present he added. "I am not sure how it happened we were in the market place, someone recognised him and said he was dangerous, all hell broke lose, we were chased he was caught when he was tripped over."

"I don't understand why he went along anyway, I mean you could have gone on your own," said Much with a shrug.

"He had business he had to attend to," John said.

Much raised his eyes asking what but John did not elaborate. "Well he could have told us why he needed to go with you."

"It was his business," John said.

"Stop arguing, this is not going to get him out," Marian said speaking sharply addressing the whole gang.

"What are we going to do Marian?" asked Will.

"Why you asking Marian?" asked Alan.

"Because," said Djaq with emphasis, "Robin left her in charge of us."

"Yeah but that was…."

"Marian makes the calls," said John cutting through the mindless arguments.

"Did you try and see him?" she asked ever so quietly.

"No, but I went to find Tuck, he is still in York with Eli."

"Well that was a good move," said Much.

"Did Tuck see Robin?" asked Djaq.

"Yes. He went to see him. He told me exactly where we can locate him in there."

"Did Robin say anything to Tuck?" Alan asked.

"Yes. If you stop asking me questions I will tell you," John snapped impatiently. "He was put in a communal cell then they took him to solitary cell. Tuck said this was because the Sheriff of York thinks he has someone he can trade off, perhaps against someone he wants at Nottingham or even London. There are no instant plans to remove Robin from the dungeons, they are keeping it quiet for now….but….they have chained him at the wrists with heavy manacles."

Marian gasped despite knowing this was probably the case and said. "And there is nothing else you can tell me?"

"No….but Tuck says he needs to speak with you before we attempt a rescue bid."

"Why Marian? Why not me?" asked Much hurt.

"It was personal," John added.

"Oh," said Much and shut up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Alan.

"What can we do?" shrugged Will.

Marian stood and replied. "There is only one thing we can do, we must go to York."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The gang finally set off up the Great North Road, it had taken some time and money to secure a horse each. Will and Alan had apprehended a noble a few days previously and they had used this money to acquire the transport that they required. Marian was quiet, and had been since the news was parted, she led the convoy, the others following in behind her, watching and taking her lead, even John.

Talking quietly Much said, "I have a bad feeling. I do not like this."

"There isn't a lot you do like," replied Alan.

"Yet," added Djaq. "Once you have tasted that unknown experience you are dreading it never seems so bad."

"This is different. What if we can not get him out?"

"No," Alan disagreed. "We got him out of Nottingham."

"That also was with the help of Marian if I recall correctly," Much said.

"She is with us now, what's the point?" Will enquired.

"The point is," Much told them. "Is, he, my Master isn't in Nottingham he is in York prison. What if we haven't got enough time to rescue him? And how are we going to rescue him when we get there?"

"I'm not being funny, but shouldn't we let Marian worry about that," Alan said.

"Marian. Has enough to worry about," Much protested.

"Last time, when we tried to do things without Robin, what happened?" John said speaking for the first time.

"What did happen?" asked Djaq.

"The plan failed," John simply replied.

"Well if you put it that way," shrugged Alan.

"So you are saying we need Robin to get Robin out of the prison?" Much said.

"What?" said Alan confused.

"I am saying that Marian will have better ideas than us," John told them. "Ideas I have not."

"I don't have any either," Will admitted.

"Did Richard of York do the hinges at York?" asked Alan.

Will shrugged, "I do not know."

"Well that's not much help is it?"

"I don't know alright. And as for Marian's plan we will just have to wait and see."

Marian listened to their conversation, at this moment in time all she had was half a plan to get into the prison to visit Robin and see for herself what kind of conditions he was living in, after that she had no clue, she just hoped that as each mile passed new ideas would filter into her head, one thing was certain she had plenty of time to think.

Robin stood up, the room was small. It was better than the first cell in which he had been placed, that had been crowded with unwashed and decaying bodies. At least he was alone here, alone with his thoughts, his memories, his nightmares, fears for the future, and unfulfilled ambitions.

They would come, the gang and Marian he knew that much, but was it a good idea? Rescuing him or trying to? They could all die in the attempt and he didn't want them to die. He especially didn't want Marian to die. Marian. She filled almost every thought, conscious and unconscious. Just picturing her helped him get through the lonely existence of a day.

The guard brought food once a day. That also was a blessing; the food was not rotten as it had been in the communal cell. It wasn't particularly good either but it was edible. The thing that bothered him the most were the chains which hung from wrist to wrist. He was surprised that his ankles hadn't been shackled too. The chains were heavy and dragged him down, forcing him to sit more than he would have chosen to do.

The lone window stood far beyond his head, the light it gave was minimal, just giving him an indication between night and day and of sun and rain. He knew if he were here much longer he would lose track of which day it actually was.

The reason he accompanied Little John to York now lay in the hands of Friar Tuck and would remain safe with him until either Robin escaped or he died and if it was the latter Robin knew Tuck would keep his promise and pass it on to Marian.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Ahhhhh," the Sheriff said sighing deeply and receiving a letter from the messenger. The messenger didn't move and he added. "Do I need to send a reply?"

"I do no know Sir I have not read the letter, it is sealed."

"Don't be cheeky," said Guy, cuffing the young messenger boy round the ear.

"You are in a good mood today Gisborne," the Sheriff said with a smile and Guy scowled and snarled back an unintelligible reply.

He read the contents of the manuscript took a clean sheet and scrawled a reply, before sealing it and handing it back to the boy to take back to his master.

"Good news?" asked Guy.

"Perhaps. The Sheriff of York says he might have something of interest to me and if I don't want it, he will send it to London."

"'It' being what exactly?" asked Guy, only half listening.

"He did not elaborate, more is the pity, but he said I would really want to see it. So. Gisborne we are going to York. Today….Before you go, tell me what's eating at you?"

Guy studied Vasey, he seemed in a good mood and he wondered whether it was perhaps in his better interests to keep quiet, when Vasey asked again he sighed and said, "Marian."

"Marian. When did we last see her? Humph?"

"Markwick." Guy muttered.

"With?"

"Alistair."

"And not Hood, who I may say has been thin on the ground lately which surprises me."

"Why?"

"Because it has begun to thaw, unless he and his men are still hibernating."

"Or living off Brother John's money."

"That was never meant for Brother John, I was going to keep it all. I may have tossed a few coins in your direction. How they got that is beyond me."

"How Marian was in Markwick is beyond me."

"Can't you get over her? Forget her?" asked Vasey shaking his head.

"I am over her. I just don't want to her….I want her to suffer for what she did and I don't want to see her with Hood."

"Well," the Sheriff said, picking up a piece of fruit and chewing on it slowly. "We haven't seen them together for months have we? I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think she ran off with Alistair and well went where France? You might never see her again."

Guy snarled again, he knew her better than that, all the time Robin was in Sherwood she was certainly not far from his side, whatever anyone thought or if there had been sightings of her or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday I was writing alternative endings and missing scene type bits for the season two finale. Wishing you all a Happy New Year and hope all your dreams come true.

Part 9

_The day looked to be fine, sunny and Robin sneaked out of the house at first light. Much came to as the door closed and was running behind his master half dressed in a bid to catch up._

"_Master wait," he gasped breathless._

"_What are you doing?" asked Robin._

"_You have left the house. I am going with you."_

_Robin shook his head. "No you are not. You are going straight back to Locksley, tell my father you haven't seen me."_

"_Your father?" said Much not looking forward to that prospect._

"_Yes, there is something I have to do, without you."_

"_Ah," said Much registering, "with Marian."_

"_Yes with Marian, now go. Go on go. I will be back later to carry out my son of the earl's duties."_

"_You know your father is ill."_

"_Yes and he will not get out of his bed either so do not fear him, go on, go."_

_Much looked at him, shook his head and after watching Robin disappear in the direction of Knighton on foot retreated back to his bed in the Manor of Locksley._

_Robin stood on the grass below Marian's window._

"_Marian!" he called quietly; there was no reply so he climbed to the ledge by her window and tried again. She appeared clasping a gown about her shoulders and he smiled. "Come I have something to show you."_

"_I am not dressed, why are you here so early?"_

_He sighed, "I have to carry out my father's duties, he is still ill. It is good you are here and not at Nottingham otherwise our little trip would have to wait."_

"_My father is in Nottingham."_

"_I know, that is why I am here, come on. It will not take all day," he urged and smiled at her._

_She sighed he did it every time with just a look. "Alright I will be right down, wait for me down, on the grass." _

_He led her into the forest, by the hand and she followed him with absolute trust, they walked for some distance, he ignoring her questions of their destination and choosing to comment on her dress, her hair instead. Then he stopped and he stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands._

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then come I have something to show you. I found it last week. A place for you, for me, for us."_

_He guided her and she felt branches touch her arm as they stumbled forward. Finally after what seemed an age he asked her is she was ready and slowly removed his hands. She gasped; they were it seemed surrounded by trees hidden from anyone who might happen through the forest. And there in the middle of the circle of trees was water, edged with rocks and surrounded by grass and flowers._

"_The blue pool," she said._

"_Is that what it is called?" he asked a hint of disappointment in his tone. "Have you seen it before?"_

"_No, I just named it the blue pool."_

_They stood admiring it for a bit until Robin added that he planned to build some sort of lean to in the far corner where there was a little more land for when it rained._

"_It is beautiful here," she admitted turning to face him; he was smiling, happy that he has pleased her._

"_A place to be away from your father, my father, Much and anyone else who comes seeking our attention" he said._

_It seemed magical somehow and right as he leant down and brushed his lips across hers, it wasn't their first kiss, but it was their first kiss without an audience of some description looking on, she moaned a little and this gave him all the encouragement he needed to snake a hand into her thick dark hair and draw her closer, each experiencing new sensations that the kiss brought as they explored unchartered territory and made it their own._

'_Love you forever' he thought, but never said, that would keep for another time_


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

_They walked back to Knighton but she insisted she would walk him home instead and pay a visit to his father as a manner of respect and genuine concern. He smiled and took her hand, glad to spend just that little bit more time with her that day. The villagers greeted them as they walked through and Robin and Marian stopped to talk with the Scarlett's. Will who was just eleven reluctantly came over at his mother's bidding and said a begrudging hello. At the house it seemed he had not been particularly missed and he took Marian in for breakfast, Much watched them feeling slightly jealous of the relationship his master had with this girl. The girl, Much knew that Robin was destined to marry._

_Robin went to take his father's place along with Much at his side in the village to settle some disputes which had reared their heads while Marian went to see Robert, the Earl of Huntingdon. He was lying in bed, propped up on many pillows and as she stood at the door beckoned her in, another bout of coughing making speech impossible._

_She smiled at him with concern; he looked weaker than he had on her last visit two weeks ago. It was obvious he was Earl in name only his son having taken on all his responsibilities to the populace, with an ease and surety that belied his youth, but for such a role he had been prepared for since birth._

"_Come child," he finally rasped._

_Marian walked to the side of the bed and stroked his cold, large hand tenderly. "I have come to see how you are."_

"_Not good," he replied with humour in his eyes, for that was clear by just a glance. "It will not be long now," he added._

"_Robin is a good son. He will make you proud," she told him._

"_He already has, although he has had his moments," he told her she smiled as they both silently thought of times when perhaps he had got into some predicament or other._

"_You will make him a good wife," Robert said coughing again and Marian offered him some water, but he declined. Finally saying, "I have not seen Edward for some time; tell him I need to speak with him."_

"_I will," she replied, she watched as he shut his eyes and she silently stepped from with room with one sad glance in his direction._

_Back in the village she located Robin easily the dispute settled was teaching some of the young boys how to fire arrows._

"_Marian," he said. _

"_I have to go. My father will be expecting me in Nottingham and I have a message for him from your father."_

"_How was he?" Robin asked his expression suddenly serious, the game with the boys forgotten._

"_You know he is not well. I fear he will die before my father has a chance to visit him."_

_Robin nodded, "I know."_

_She took his hand in she had done with his father but this time intertwined her fingers with his, "I am here for you," she whispered as she leant up and kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek._

_She left then, when she was almost out of sight of the village she turned and said. "Love you forever."_


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Arriving in York, Little John directed them to The Black Ram Inn, where they paid for the safe keeping of their horses and a room or two. It seemed in a safe enough part of the city. John led them to the house in which Eli was residing in and explained that at nightfall Tuck would most likely come out and head to the church to pray. Just like before when he appeared, John this time with the gang followed him and waited until it was safe to enter the building. John, Will, Alan, Much and Djaq waited in the shadows at the back while Marian walked towards the front and knelt beside Tuck, her hands together if she too was deep in prayer.

Tuck had realised a woman had knelt by his side and gave her a more thorough glance.

"Marian," he whispered. "You are here. I thought perhaps it would be a day or so yet."

"What can you tell me?" she asked.

"The Sheriff and Guy are on their way here, to York."

"For Robin?"

"I believe so. I am not sure."

"Little John said you have information that was only for me."

Gravely he replied. "Yes I do, but not here. Will you walk a way with me?"

"Certainly," she told him with a smile.

"How was your journey?" he asked softly.

"Tough, a little rough."

"I have prayed for your safe arrival and……for rescuing him. I do not think it will be an easy feat."

"I have some plan worked out, someone else I can call on and trust to help us," she told him.

He asked no questions, he figured in the long run it was better that way. "I went to see him."

"Little John said. How was he really?"

They paused in their step, and he searched her face for answers and she did the same with him.

Honestly he replied. "He was rather down in spirits. He thinks it is too hard a task to free him, that you should not attempt it."

"He can not hang not now and I am not about to let the Sheriff of Nottingham and Guy take him anywhere. The thought of Robin being sent to London is unbearable. We have to get him out. How much time do you think we have?"

"A day or so perhaps, not more. The city is anticipating the Sheriffs arrival two days from now."

"Then that is the time span we have to work with. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, there was something….." he said with a heavy sigh, not wanting to say.

"What? Tell me?" she implored. "Please."

The 'please' undid him he knew that he could not keep it from her and so he said. "He bought what he came here to buy. I have it. It is safe. He wanted me to give it to you on his death."

"He is mistaken, he is not going to die," she replied, then added. "He really gave it to you?"

"For safekeeping," Tuck said nodding. "Yes."

"And that was what you had to tell me?"

"That and he said to tell you, I feel a fool saying this but he insisted you would understand."

"Yes what did he say?"

"He said, 'love you forever.'"

Marian smiled and blinked to clear her eyes, and said. "Yes, that makes perfect sense to me."

He patted her hand saying. "He said that it would."

"Where to now?" asked Alan to Marian after they left Tuck.

"I was thinking, perhaps food," admitted Much with a sense of longing in his tone.

"You would," said Djaq.

"Not yet," Marian said.

"But my lady…." Much protested.

"Much," she said stopping and turning to face them all, "We have two days at most to get him out of there, food is not high on my list of priorities."

"So where are we going then?" asked Will.

"Wait and see," she said with just a little hint of a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Where are we?" asked Alan as they reached the better part of the city and a tall house.

"It seems familiar," said Much vaguely.

"It should," replied Marian. "You have been here before."

"Have I? It was probably in daylight then."

She gave him a hopeless glance mingled with a smile and knocked upon the front door.

"The front is that wise?" he asked loudly in her ear, so much so she jumped.

"Yes. Will you be quiet and stand still until I ask you to move," she replied exasperated with him, tired from travelling and worried about Robin.

He immediately froze and stood stock still as a statute which had Alan and John shaking their heads at him.

"She didn't mean it literally," Alan said.

"I did," Marian replied without looking round and Alan shrugged what did he know about women?

The door was answered by a manservant and Marian introduced herself and asked if the lady of the house was in residence, it appeared she was and would see Marian.

Turning to the gang Marian said, "Much, as you have been here before come with me."

"What about us?" asked Alan.

"You can wait or go back to the Inn."

"You, we can not leave," said John.

They determined this for a while on the doorstep until the manservant told Marian her servants could take rest and refreshment in the kitchens. Much wished then he didn't have to accompany Marian to see this lady whoever she was, food seemed much more appealing.

As the gang filed past him Djaq said. "We will save you some."

"Good," he told her. "Otherwise I shall faint from hunger."

"Come," said Marian taking him by the arm and following the manservant to the main room of the house.

"Marian!" The woman who was perhaps Robin's age not a lot shorter than he with brown hair and a slim figure clothed in a blue dress stood and greeted her warmly as Much tried in vain to recall who she was.

She turned to Much, "And you, you have grown into a man."

"I have?" asked Much, adding, "My lady."

"You do not remember me, do you not?" she asked her eyes twinkling in a manner which reminded him of Robin when he was up to something.

"No, I am sorry I do not," he admitted.

"We have met twice before; one was a happy occasion the other was not. You came here to York with Robin for my wedding about a year before you went to seek your fortunes in the Holy Land. I am Robin's first cousin on his father's side, my name is Eleanor, sadly my husband died leaving me a widow three winters past, but unlike so many left me financially secure albeit without an heir," she said with a sigh at the end and gradually recognition flooded Much's face.

"Yes, yes. Forgive me I recall now," he said looking mightily relieved at least he felt he could trust her and her servants, they would be safe.

Calling to her manservant she asked that Much should receive refreshment along with the other servants Marian had brought with her. Much shot Eleanor a thankful glance, he would be forever grateful to her for allowing him to eat.

When Marian and Eleanor were alone the older woman asked. "So, you have not come just to renew your acquaintance with me. What troubles you?"

Taking a deep breath Marian replied, "Robin."

"Robin," repeated Eleanor thoughtfully. "Tell me what has happened. I have heard he has lost the family lands, his name but what has happened now?"

Marian began to explain the situation to Eleanor, her ideas of getting Robin out and how she needed Eleanor's assistance to do just that. To Marian's relief Eleanor agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the feedback Robin will appear soon, in something more than a flashback.

Part 13

_Robin stood at the foot of the bed, surveying the still figure within it, blinking back tears he had no wish to shed, at least not here, not now._

"_We must prepare the body," said Thornton as his master's side and rested a large hand on the younger man's shoulder._

"_I know," Robin replied bluntly._

"_You need to make arrangements for a funeral," he added gently._

"_I know."_

"_You are Robin of Locksley, the Earl of Huntingdon now."_

"_Yes."_

"_Robin. I am sorry. Your father was a good man," Thornton added before turning to the serving girl and giving instructions on the preparation of the body._

"_Thornton," Robin unexpectedly said._

"_Yes master."_

"_Please leave I will to be alone with my father for a few moments."_

"_Certainly," he nodded to the girl and they left the room waiting for their new master to exit._

_Robin walked closer to the bed and studied his father for a long moment, took in everything that had been the man he had looked up to, respected, loved._

"_I will make you proud of me. I know you say you already are…. were but I will do the best for the people of Locksley as Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of this Manor," he sighed deeply, he knew this event had been imminent and yet as it happened it felt it was too soon and that he was not prepared after all._

_It took some time to organise everything, he had letters to write to people of importance, to relatives close and distant who would all probably venture to Locksley to see him. Perhaps offer they advice whether he asked for it or not. He had been running the estate bit by bit for over a year and in it's entirety for the past three months, there was not much he felt he needed to know, having watched his father deal with it since he could remember._

_It was a few days after the funeral before he got away from the village, before he managed to speak to all those who came to pay their respects. Before he had sorted out his father's estate, before he had had several businesses meetings with the Sheriff. He went to the blue pool, he didn't expect Marian to be there, he had not seen her for a few days. Putting her off when she called, sending Much to tell her he was too busy. He felt he had hurt her but at the same time couldn't do anything about it._

_It was peaceful at the pool; he watched a few small fish swim in the shallow water and dipped his hand in making them scatter. Crossing his legs he sat on the rock and thought about his life, how it had changed and perhaps not for the better. He felt like a large hole was in his soul, he hadn't realised until his father died how much perhaps he actually did mean to him and regretted all the times when he had not been the son his father wanted._

_Who did he have now? Who was there for him now? He smiled as Much came to mind and then dismissed him as Marian filled his thoughts instead. Marian. He used his thumb and forefinger to rub his tired eyes and when he opened them he thought his mind was conjuring images. She stood there, with what sun there was at her back._

"_Marian," he said, his voice choked with emotion._

_When he looked again she was sitting by his side._

"_I thought you would be here," she simply said._

"_Did you look for me?"_

"_I went to Locksley. Much had not seen you or so he said."_

_Robin sighed heavily, "I did not say where I was heading; I only told him I wanted to be alone."_

"_And he did not follow?"_

"_I think he knew I was serious."_

"_How are you? Really?" she asked, her voice soft, her eyes caressing his tortured soul._

_He shrugged suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and did not dare to reply._

_It was as if words were not necessary as she leant forward and took him in her arms. He couldn't remember much except that he cried, allowed her to see his vulnerable side, to soothe and comfort him when no one else could. They fitted together well and he wept into the crook of her neck while she stroked his hair, his back. Neither spoke they felt they did not need to however as his sobbing ceased and he was held quietly in her embrace they both simultaneously thought of the other 'love you, forever'._


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"Have you got everything?" urged Eleanor.

Marian nodded her face hidden beneath the hood of the cloak she was wearing.

"Almost," said Tuck as he handed her a piece of parchment, she unrolled it and laid it on Eleanor table in the main hall.

"There's writing on it," Alan informed the others who shrugged they like him couldn't read either. Djaq however took a closer look.

"See," said Tuck. "The arrows. This is where we think Robin is."

Much shook his head. "Your informant is he reliable?" he directed his question at Eleanor.

"He is retired from service at the gaol; he knew the floor plan well. He will be loyal and keep his word."

"And we have paid him for the privilege," added Marian glancing up at the serious faces around the table.

"As I was saying," Tuck went on. "You will need to leave from this exit here, this door is a side door rarely used. You, the three of you may have to force it open or so the informant said."

"What if we can't?" said Will shaking his head. "Perhaps John should accompany Marian instead of me."

"No," Marian and Eleanor said together.

Tuck added. "It seems more natural if Will accompanies Marian."

"We will do it as planed," Marian told them. "Much, you need to wait by this exit."

"I will take you there," Tuck told him. "Do not forget the cloak."

"No," Much said, picking it up. "So?"

"So," Marian continued. "While we are rescuing Robin the rest of you have your own job to do here, all but the serving boy, yes?"

"Yes," said John and the others nodded.

"Then you wait for us at The Black Ram Inn," she added.

"Yes," this time it was Djaq who replied.

"One more thing," said Tuck nervously. "There was news this evening that the Sheriff of Nottingham has arrived in York with Gisborne."

"Then what are we waiting for? You have not a moment to lose," Eleanor told them, kissing Marian on the cheek and wishing them good luck in their one and only chance to get Robin out of York goal.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for your feedback.

Part 15

Robin stretched he looked up to the air vent, it was light. Time was beginning to have no meaning at all. He got up and paced determined not to let the cramped conditions get the better of him, but walking up and down the 8ft square room was not much help. He could understand why some who were imprisoned went mad after a time, especially when alone.

Being alone he had heard nothing, the jailer didn't speak to him when his meals were given, he felt wretched, he was desolate, all he did to fill his days was think of her. Of Marian. She was the only thing that kept him going, but now he didn't believe he would see her again. He had told her once he never gave up on anything, but he was starting to give up on himself, of getting out of the prison alive, he imagined them carrying his body out, wrapped but not in a coffin. He supposed they would deny him that.

He sat again, shifted his wrists but that did nothing to relieve the constant ache and chaffing he had from the irons he was bound in.

With nothing else to do he let his mind drift back once again……

_Much had finally stopped asking if he could accompany himself and Little John to York and was sulking by the fire talking to himself, but loudly enough so everyone could hear, although they all chose to ignore him. Robin said his goodbye's to the gang giving strict instructions that Marian was the leader in his absence and then turned to her. They walked a short distance so that they were out of sight. _

"_Take care and do not do anything dangerous," she told him._

_He smiled wrapping his arms about her and answered, "I fear it is you who is more likely to get into some sort of scrape; every time I turn my back Gisborne hounds you."_

"_He will not. I will stay close to the camp and not venture far, unless it is an emergency."_

"_That is what I am afraid of…these emergencies often turn out to be riddled with peril."_

"_It is you who is travelling far and putting himself in the line of peril."_

_He sighed. "We are not going to agree on this."_

"_I suppose not," she agreed with a smile._

"_I did not take you away from the camp to argue, it was to say goodbye," he told her._

"_Goodbye," she said grinning at him._

"_Not like that and you know it."_

"_Perhaps. What did you have in mind exactly?" she replied feigning innocence._

"_This," he said before his lips descended upon hers leaving no doubt in her mind how he was feeling and she kissed him back with the same passion. Pulling away he said, "I often wanted to tell you….before….before I went to war."_

"_What? What did you want to tell me?" she asked curious._

_Whispering in her ear he told her. "Love you forever." _

_She smiled somehow she had known that was exactly what he had been going to say._


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Two hooded figures rapped upon the door of the goal, the guard took his time at answering and when he did said in a gruff tone. "Yes"

"We have come to see the prisoner Robin Hood," the smaller figure said, clearly a woman.

"Robin Hood doesn't receive visitors," he told them.

"But," the woman said and tipped back her hooded cloak slightly to reveal her face.

She was young he decided, beautiful, perhaps it was worth letting her in even though she was accompanied by a tall young man.

"Well," the guard replied slowly.

"I am Eleanor Godwin. Robin Hood is my cousin," she added, sharing a secret glance with Will.

"What about him?" asked the guard pointing to Will.

"He is my brother; it is not safe for me to roam York at night alone."

"No my lady it is not," the guard agreed.

"So can we see him? We are his kin after all."

The guard spent one more moment deliberating whether to say yes or not before allowing the pair in. As soon as the heavy door shut behind Will he had uncomfortable Goosebumps crawl all over his flesh. They were in, now all they had to do was get Robin and get out, easier said than done.

Each step felt a lifetime as they followed the guard down a labyrinth of corridors, finally they reached, a solid oak door, the contents of which could not be seen at all.

"Here we are, don't expect too much. You know when they have been here a while they start to lose it."

"He has not been here that long," Marian bit back, but softly not wanting to increase suspicion.

"A few weeks, some go in a few days, others take a few months, one or two a few years."

"Thank you," Marian said stalling his monotone. "Can we see him now?"

"Certainly."

"And you will wait here? What I have to say to my cousin is of the utmost importance; my brother will wait with you."

"Very well," the guard replied grudgingly, eyeing Will up in terms of strength and deciding he wasn't a threat.

The guard opened the door and stood in the doorway blocking Marian and Will's view of Robin.

"There is a visitor for you. It seems you have a cousin in these parts. I suppose she wants to see you before you die," he said.

Robin stared back at him, his expression unreadable. The guard stepped back and let the hooded woman enter and shut the door behind her. Robin studied her, she looked too short to be Eleanor, and Eleanor was the only female cousin he had. She slipped the hooded cloak from her head.

"Marian!" he said, coming out as a hoarse whisper. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she whispered back, taking her lock pick from beneath the cuff of her dress and using it to free him from the chains that bound his wrists. "Rescuing you."

"Did you come alone?" he asked still in hushed tones.

"No. I may be foolish but not that so."

"You are foolish, to even think come here," he said, his hand tightening around her wrist and their eyes fixated on one another in a battle of wills.

"I understand you have a prisoner I might be interest to trade with you," Vasey said to the Sheriff of York.

"I did not say that. I might send him to London, but I am sure you will like to take a look, perhaps make a bid for him. I might consider letting him go to you if the price is right."

"Price is right? Robin Hood is mine," spluttered Vasey as Gisborne just smiled.

"I did not say his name."

"You did not have to, he is the only man who I would trade for any prisoners I might have in Nottingham."

Will meanwhile outside the cell door watched and waited, when the guard seemed less expecting that Will would attempt anything, he made his move and knocked the heavy built man out cold. He took the keys and began to use one at a time to unlock the cell in which Marian and Robin were locked in.

"Are you going to take us to view your prisoner now?" asked Guy.

"Is that what you would like?"

"It most certainly is, why do you think we have travelled this far?" Vasey said.

"Very well I will lead you to him now, if you would care to follow me."

The trio made their way to the goal, each a step closer to Robin Hood's cell.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Will finally located the right key and had the heavy door open in a matter of seconds. The draught from the door and his sudden presence had Marian completing the task of picking the locks on the manacles and freeing Robin's wrists. He rubbed them to get some feeling back but stopped suddenly as they were sore and tender. Will went out to the corridor and back.

"Someone's coming, hurry," he said alerting them.

Robin and Marian clambered to their feet and followed Will, until they reached a cross road of corridors.

"This way," said Marian and turned left.

Will looked at Robin and said. "Trust her, she read the map."

With a shrug at Will, he followed.

The guard was beginning to come to, his head throbbed when suddenly he was picked up by the front of his attire and asked by a very menacing man in black whom he had never seen before where the prisoner had gone.

After some questioning the guard told the three men that he had allowed a lady, one Eleanor Godwin, cousin of Robin Hood to visit him in his cell, her companion her brother had remained with him outside.

"Eleanor Godwin has not got a brother," said the Sheriff of York. "She is a widow and helps the poor."

"Sounds familiar, must be a family trait," said Vasey.

"Does she live in York?" asked Guy letting go of the guard suddenly so that he slid to the floor with a thud, still dazed.

"Yes."

"Lead us there," he added.

"Now?" asked the Sheriff of York.

"We want to catch your prisoner do we not?" Vasey said.

"Yes let us make haste."

"Perhaps first though we can catch up with them before we leave the gaol," Guy smiled. "Footstep's this way," he indicated with a nod the direction of feet and they followed.

Robin, Marian and Will could now hear the pound of feet and the rush of voices in the tunnels behind them as they surged forward, coming to a halt at the big door Tuck informed them about. Will dragged out the keys and dangled them in front of Marian.

"Try them," said Robin.

One by one he tried each key. Some fitted but did not turn; some did not fit at all. The very last one it began to turn but faltered.

"I will turn it, you push the door," Marian said to Will.

Still it would not budge; Robin joined in shouldering the door alongside Will.

On the other side the commotion gradually filtered into Much's brain, he took hold of the handle and pulled with all his might and just when he thought it wouldn't give it did, sending him flying spread-eagled onto the floor in the effort and Robin and Will fell through.

"I am glad to see you master," Much said hurriedly standing and wrapping his master's cloak about his body as Robin fastened the clip.

The quartet all raised their hoods and ran into the snickleways to the fastest route to Eleanor's home.

Breathless, the Sheriff and Gisborne reached the open door, all sporting identical expressions of frustration that they had escaped.

"What now?" asked a guard coming up behind them.

"Now," said Vasey with a sly smile. "We pay Eleanor Godwin a visit."


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

The rapping on the door alerted the boy and he ushered the guests in and led them down the hallway which joined the kitchens. There in the wall was a squat door and inside a cupboard usually used to keep foods fresh. One by one they squeezed through the gap and the boy shut the door behind them. That done he pushed the large blanket type box to conceal the hiding place, lifting the lid and jumping in when he heard the imminent arrival of the Sheriff and his men.

Gisborne impatient did not knock upon the door to the home of Eleanor Godwin, he signalled to a guard from the city of York to break it and he with the two Sheriff's walked through the house. In the kitchen they were greeted with a sight they had not foreseen. There tied to chairs, each other, a table leg or door handle were the entire staff of the house plus the lady herself, all bound heavily and gagged.

The Sheriff of York went to Eleanor and untied her asking for an explanation and she told them.

"We were set on, by a group of what could only have been outlaws," she shuddered as she spoke and hoped that she was convincing. Robin, Marian and their gang depended on her acting skills right now.

"What did they look like?" asked Guy.

"Um…there were about five, no six, there were six. Two women four men."

"What did they look like?" Guy said questioning her again.

"There was a tall well built man who didn't say much. One woman was dressed as a boy…"

"And the other woman what was she like?"

"I…I knew her. I mean I met her once a long time ago."

"Who was she?" Guy demanded.

"Marian, her father at the time was the Sheriff of Nottingham."

Guy let out an expletive as Vasey said. "They threatened you?"

"They demanded we help them into the gaol. I said we could not provide such a service no matter how I love my cousin and wish to see him live. They lost their patience with us, took what little money I had on my person, tied us up so that we would not run straight to you and left."

Vasey, the Sheriff of York and Gisborne shared a look was she telling the truth or not? Marian surely fitted the description of the woman at the jail not this woman before them now.

"Maybe it is true, maybe it is not," Vasey said then to the guards that had accompanied them. "Search the house."

The outlaws hardly dared to breathe in the pitch black haven as they heard crashing about in the house. It was more than squashed. Much was digging Will in the ribs and Will was elbowing Much in the stomach, it was far from pleasant.

Marian sat on Robin's lap to make use of the lack of space. Despite Robin having been locked up for weeks and not having the opportunity to wash she revelled in the closeness of him, his arm enclosed her back and his hands massaged the area in slow circles. She ran her hands over his beard, it had grown and even though she couldn't see him she explored his face tenderly, her face close to his. Marian gasped a little as suddenly his mouth sought hers in a brief kiss laced with passion and possessiveness, parting they rested their foreheads together, their hearts beating in time, waiting for the time when hopefully the door would open and it would be Eleanor not Gisborne letting them out.

They searched futilely with no sign of any outlaw or suggestion that they were anywhere in the vicinity. The Sheriff of York called off the search. He had had enough; Robin Hood did not mean that much to him, food and his bed did. Reluctantly Gisborne and Vasey had not much choice but to follow.

Standing in the doorway Gisborne offered half an apology to Eleanor for the inconvenience of it all. Finally he stepped over the threshold into the night.

"I knew it," Guy spat out vehemently. "Marian is with them. She still loves him."

"And your point is" Vasey replied slowly.

"I do not like it."

"What's not to like? When the time comes and believe me Gisborne it will come we kill two birds with one stone. Personally I don't blame her, despite having wealth and security, you are really no match for Robin Hood are you?"

Guy let out a strangled frustrated groan and hit his hand on the wall of a passing house as Vasey just menacingly laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

The five minutes they waited to ensure the Sheriff's and men had gone seemed endless. Eleanor instructed then to get the forgotten boy out of the box, then they dragged it back to free the four fugitives. They each appeared stretching and flexing their cramped bodies. When Robin emerged Eleanor threw her arms around him but abruptly pulled back again holding him at arms length.

"You need to bathe," she said.

"Fine greeting that is, it has been a long time," he replied, his mouth crinkling at the edges finally breaking into a fully fledged smile.

"Marian sat on his lap. I can only say I am glad I was furthest from him in there," said Much, who was obviously disgusted with the stench.

"Never mind," said Eleanor brightly then to her servants added. "A bath for my cousin please."

"And food, food would be good," added Much in a small voice.

Robin looked pointedly at him as Marian said. "You and Will go to the Inn, inform the others of the situation and that we will leave first light tomorrow."

"What about Tuck?" asked Will.

"See if you can meet with him too," she said.

Robin looked on amused and stayed silent.

"Master?" asked Much.

"Do as she says," he replied and with a shrug added. "Sounds a good plan to me and tell Tuck, Edwinstowe."

"Oh but food! I really need food."

"Here," said Eleanor pressing some coins into the hungry mans hand. "Take this it will feed you and all Robin's men tonight and secure him a horse in the morning. Two on a horse will slow your journey down."

Robin cleansed, fed and watered sat on the bed in a chamber Eleanor had had prepared for him. Marian as far as he knew was conversing with Eleanor while he had retired to bed.

There was a knock upon the door. "Come in," he said.

Marian stood there with a small palm sized pot in her hand.

"Mary said you needed something for your wrists."

He pulled back his sleeves and examined the redness which was still present and would be for some days to follow. Marian sat on the bed facing him and took some ointment on her fingers, using her other hand to keep his hand still and where she wanted it, which was in her lap. She worked her fingers over the red flesh with tenderness, neither spoke, both enjoying the sensations the simple and innocent massage was creating. When she was done he raised his eyes and looked into hers with a mixture of love and fervour. He patted the bed beside him as she joined him there. Sitting side by side she reached for his hand and played with it, running her fingers along his palm and up to his fingertips over and over again.

"You should not have come….but I am glad you did," he said softly, both watching as she still toyed with his hand.

"You would have come for me."

"That is different."

"No, it is not."

He gave her a sideways glance but she did not look up and decided it wasn't really worth arguing about but said all the same. "You said that you would stay away from peril."

"I did not actually come face to face with Gisborne."

He gave a dry chuckle and said. "That was not quite what I meant."

"I can not help it if trouble comes in my direction."

"Maybe not………..Thank you," he said, looking at her and willing her to look up even for a moment.

She finally did and his eyes searched hers seeing right to her heart and in turn left nothing closed for her.

"Robin…."

"Marian."

"Tell me," she implored. "How it was? How you got through each day?"

"I thought of you…of us…times gone past…things I wished I had done differently…I thought it was too dangerous for a rescue attempt. I thought perhaps you would at least try. But I also imagined myself up before Prince John waiting for my execution date. I did not dare hope for this…to be here with you…to be free…an outlaw but free."

"Robin," she whispered again as he lightly fingered the soft skin at her neck and words began to fail her as feelings took their place.

"Love you forever," he muttered before his lips sealed hers in a kiss which blew apart any other kisses they had previously shared.

After a while he rested his head upon her chest and she ran her fingers continuously through his hair round his ear. His breathing was steady, she began to fight sleep herself wanting instead to watch him, to reassure herself that he was really here in her embrace and to remind herself how close she had really been to losing him forever.

Just before sleep claimed her she whispered into the night. "Love you forever."

He opened his eyes smiled and fell back to sleep once again.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all your replies.

Part 20

They made good time back on their journey to Sherwood. The weather was turning warmer and would have been pleasant had it not been for the intermittent April showers which kept catching them out. A day's ride from Edwinstowe they were met by Friar Tuck who had slipped from his party telling them he had to visit a sick relative in the nearby countryside. Eli not wanting to stop and wait for him while he paused at some peasants or priest house told him they would see him back at Knighton when he was ready.

"Tuck!" said Much surprised.

Tuck smiled as Robin asked him. "Have you got it?"

"Close to my heart," he replied with a smile. "Now we just have to make it a day to remember"

"What? What a day to remember?" asked Much.

John looked pointedly at him and replied. "The thing Robin went to York for, we need it for the journey back."

"Why has Tuck still got it? What is it?"

Robin turned round, his horse still walking forward. "All in good time."

"All in good time? What kind of answer is that? I need to know now. I mean it might be important."

"Shut up," Alan said from behind.

"Let us go with the flow," suggested Djaq.

"Go with the flow," muttered Much. "I would go with the flow if I knew which way we are flowing."

"It will become clear soon," Tuck said reassuringly. Much however was not convinced.

The villagers of Edwinstowe greeted them as they had done on their journey north to Markwick some months before. Marian, Robin and Tuck vanished leaving Little John and the gang with strict instructions not to leave the centre of the village unless the Sheriff, Gisborne or their men appeared.

"Now what is happening? I for one need food and the smell of meat pie from the inn is calling my name," Much said taking one step in that direction.

"No," said John pulling him back. "We stay here."

Much sighed heavily. "Really? I was hoping you might see my need for food."

"I see the need for you to be quiet, you're giving me a headache," said Alan.

"There is no need to be rude," Much replied offended.

"They have been gone a while, we can't have to wait much longer," reasoned Will.

Robin reappeared first looking clean and re-clothed.

"What is going on? Something's happening?" Much said to him.

"Yes," he replied taking a deep breath, nerves finally settling in, "Come we are going."

"Going where? What about the horses? What about Tuck? Marian?"

"Much," Robin said stopping and the manservant almost careered into his master. "We do not need horses for where we are going and as for Tuck and Marian, they will be there too."

"Well alright, as long as after whatever we have to do I can eat."

Robin put his hand on Much's shoulder and answered. "Yes, after you may eat all you want."

"Ah good, well then let us do whatever it is we are doing."

They followed him through the village to the church. Tuck was waiting for them.

"Robin, stand in the doorway, the rest of you over there on the grass."

"Will this take long because I am really very hungry?"

"Shut up!" yelled Alan and Much frowned but remained quiet.

"Why here? Why not inside?" asked Will having cottoned on to what was actually taking place.

"The priest wasn't keen on the idea of outlaws in his church, but said we could use the doorway instead." Tuck explained.

"Oh," he replied with a gentle shrug.

Robin's attention drifted from Much and his stomach to Marian who stood perhaps ten feet behind the gang. He took a deep breath, she wasn't dressed as elegantly as she had been on the day she was to marry Gisborne but because of that she looked even more beautiful. She walked down the path as if it were an aisle finally meeting Robin in the doorway of the church. Tuck opened the doors and stood inside the church and finally Much realised what it all was about, he suddenly forgot he was hungry. A wedding, this was just what he had been waiting for ever since…..well a long time.

Tuck started the ceremony as Robin and Marian shared coy looks at each other, suddenly shy, this was the moment of truth they exchanged vows to love and cherish each other for ever. There was a pause in the proceeding as Tuck hunted down his robe for the ring, fishing it out and handing it to Robin with a smile.

It was a simple ring with none of the extravagance Guy's had been, two Celtic hearts knotted together to signify a perfect token of love. It fitted upon her finger and she fingered it almost immediately thinking of how it would always remind her of this day.

Tuck finally pronounced them man and wife. Robin felt more than a little self conscious, something which didn't occur frequently but after a glance at the gang he noticed half of Edwinstowe were watching on with keen interest too. Turning back to Marian, he ran a lone finger down her cheek and she turned to him, his finger rested under her chin and raised her head up, so they were looking into the depths of the others soul. He sealed their marriage with a kiss, with lips which were warm, passionate, gentle in the beginning, rising to a promise of what was to follow on their wedding night and forever.

As they pulled away the entire audience raised a cheer and applause, Marian just leant up and whispered in his ear "Love you, forever"

The End

To be continued…….


End file.
